Shadowy Sniper
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: LAST CHAPTEREPILOGUE UP! (C inside 2 learn 'bout delay) Something strange happens to Naomi's Gun Sniper and Brad's Shadow Fox. How are they connected? Will Brad ever join the Fluegel Team? And if he does, will Leon stay, or leave? PLEASE ENJOY!
1. Just the Beginning

**Shadowwolf:**  WAZZUP?!?!  Don't ask, that came out of nowhere…WELL, I'm back…with /another/ story!  Sorry, but this was just too weird to resist.  Don't worry though!  I've actually written this /before/ I started posting it, so I'll have chapters up every two days at most!  NO MORE LONG DELAYS!  MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

**Brad:** *sigh*

**Shadowwolf:**  What?

**Brad:**  Finish the talk shows fic.

**Shadowwolf:**  I've got writer's block on that one.

**Brad:**  But you can start a whole new story?

**Shadowwolf:**  But this one's different!

**Brad:**  Sure.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, anyway, I'm gonna try to finish my other fics before the end of 2003!

**Brad:** *does spit-take with coffee*

**Shadowwolf:**  Hm.  Well, at least I have a deadline for myself. ^_^ I'll explain some things about this at the end of the chapters, just in case it gets confusing!  Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories and the people reading this now!!!!

**Leena:**  Disclaimer: Shadowwolf owns nothing she talks--err, types about.  Don't sue.

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks Leena.  PLEASE ENJOY!

So ya know…

{****} = Thoughts

SHADOWY SNIPER

JUST THE BEGINNING

            "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Lightning Team!" The judge announced over a battlefield with several fallen Zoids littering it.  There were two downed Lightning Saix, one Kris Taskers, the other belonged to Sami Flot, an amateur Saix pilot.  Then, much to Naomi's disappointment, were the Blade Liger, a Gun Sniper, and a black Cannon Tortoise.  Well, let's not forget her own red Gun Sniper, lying on its side.  She couldn't believe it.  The Cannon Tortoise pilot had said he had plenty of experience with snipering and could take down a Saix. {Hah, that's a laugh…} She thought. {He didn't even last two minutes.}

            "Well, good battle Jack, Kris, Kelly.  I'll see ya guys some other time.  But, I'll win." She gave a fake smile and terminated her link to them. {Well, what now Sniper?  That's the second straight loss.  What's wrong with me?  I just can't hit a target for a million dollars.} The Sniper growled.  "What?  Why can't I shoot anything anymore?" The Zoid just hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Champ Team!" A judge echoed over a different battlefield.

            "I don't believe this crap!" Brad slammed his hand on the control panel so hard it went numb.  "UHH!"

            "We……lost…?" Bit whined from the Liger's cockpit.  "We never…_never_ lose…"

            " Well, it wouldn't have happened if Brad hadn't shot us to pieces!" Leena yelled fiercely over the comm. link.

            "It wasn't me! The Fox went berserk!" Brad argued.

            "Yeah!  It's Brad's fault!" Bit whined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Well, if there's something wrong with the Shadow Fox, Brad just can't battle anymore." Doc announced.

            "Ah, come on!  I can fix whatever's wrong with it!  Come on!" Brad was furious.  No one tells a mercenary (or ex) not to fight.

            "Sorry, but, unless you can get it fixed by tomorrow around three, you can't fight."

            Brad stared at the rest of the team as Doc finished his statement.  "Fine." He walked quickly out of the room into the hangar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naomi checked over her Sniper's combat systems.  Leon was tired and had gone to bed early.  Naomi wasn't really happy with that, she had to be quieter than she liked.  "Well, I…it seems like there's something weird going on.  Let's try the shooting range." The Sniper growled a 'yes.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad ran a scan of the Fox's systems.  "Well, there's a problem!  The cords are loose!" He let out a sigh as he plugged in two cords that had come loose on the Fox's Vulcan Cannon.  He ran a follow up scan and found nothing wrong.  "Well, that's a relief."

            "What?" Jamie walked in.

            "I can battle tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "WHAT?!" Naomi shouted in disgust and disbelief.  She had fired only 200 feet away from the target, with perfect aim, and completely missed it.  "That was _not_ my fault.  What's wrong with you?"  The Gun Sniper simply hissed.  "Well, it better be fixed by tomorrow.  We're fighting the Blitz Team."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "The Blitz Team versus the Fluegel Team.  Battle mode 0982.  Ready…fight!" The judge started the battle.  On the field for the Blitz Team were a Liger and a Shadow Fox.

            The Blade Liger and Liger Zero Schneider charged each other immediately, while Naomi and Brad tried to get moving.  Naomi pulled her control stick hard, trying to turn for a nearby cliff, but her Zoid wouldn't budge.  It just stood, staring at the Shadow Fox.

            On the other side, the Shadow Fox wasn't moving either.  Bit came up on the comm. link.  "What are you doing Brad?!  Get moving!"

            "I can't!  The stupid thing won't move!" Brad noticed the Gun Sniper staring.

            "Naomi?" A link to the Shadow Fox opened in Naomi's cockpit.

            "Hi Brad.  Uh, I've got a bit of a problem."

            "Me too."

            "My Zoid won't move." They both said at the same time.

            "Yours too?" Naomi asked.

            "Yeah.  What's going on?"

            The judge noticed that two of the Zoids weren't moving.  He began to deliberate whether or not to call them out.

            "Nice job of handiwork Brad!" Bit yelled as his Liger struggled against Leon's.  Then, to everyone's amazement, the Gun Sniper and Shadow Fox laid down where they were standing.  The judge had seen enough.

            "Zoid units 0975 and 0743 are out of the battle." Naomi and Brad recognized their unit numbers right away.

            "What?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Seven Blade Attack!" Bit yelled as the Schneider jumped up to meet Leon's red Blade Liger.  The two hit the ground, and Leon's Zoid collapsed.

            "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Blitz Team!" The judge blasted off leaving Bit happy, Leon disappointed, and Brad and Naomi confused.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, there ya have it.  Strange huh?  OOH!  Almost 3:00!  Time for Zoids!  YAY!!!! *clears throat* So, I hope you guys enjoyed it…if you're confused, just ask, and I'll try and answer your questions.  Thanks for reading! ^______^

**Brad:**  *sips coffee*

**Shadowwolf:**  *turns on TV* OH NO!  MOONBAY IS SINGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Disappearing Act

**Shadowwolf:**  Here's the 2nd chapter!  Man…apparently I'm the only one that doesn't take a liking to Moonbay's singing… *snickers* THANKS TO Sakura Courage Solo, Naomi Hunter, and Maelgwyn!!!! ^_______^ I'm putting this up, while my connection is working!  He, he, he…PLEASE ENJOY!

**Brad:** *sigh*

**Shadowwolf:**  WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!

**Brad:** O.O

**Shadowwolf:**  Sorry.  What's wrong?

**Brad:**  I just haven't seen Naomi in a while.

**Shadowwolf:** *slaps forehead* Oh.  Well…here's $20, go…have some tea or…something.

**Brad:**  ^_^ *runs off*

**Shadowwolf:**  *sigh* Just like a little kid.  He's growing up so fast! ^_^ THANKS!  ENJOY!

SHADOWY SNIPER CH 2,

DISAPPEARING ACT

            "Sorry Brad, but you won't be able to battle unless you _actually_ do something about your Shadow Fox." Doc spoke to Brad n his 'office'.  Brad looked around to see Zoid models on shelves all around him.  There was everything from a Redler to a Zabor Fang.  He couldn't help laughing to himself.

            "Well Doc, I don't know.  Naomi's Zoid did the same thing.  There's something weird going on."

            "Pow!  Pow!  Pow!  Eeeert!  'The battle is over.  The battle is--' Oh, sorry.  Well, you go ahead and take a few days off until your arm feels better." Brad sighed.

            "Doc--uh, never mind." Brad said as he left Doc playing with his Liger and Konig Wolf.  {I guess I'll just go talk to Naomi myself.}

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Leon, there's something wrong with my Gun Sniper.  I was wondering if you could help me." Naomi said to her current teammate.

            "Sure, let me take a look."

~*~*~

            "Well, the system says everything is fine and I can't find anything wrong." Leon wiped his forehead with a rag.

            "Thanks Leon." Naomi said, knowing that there was something wrong, no matter what the system said.  Leon yawned.

            "I'm tired, I'm gonna head to bed.  See ya tomorrow Nao.  I'll even cook breakfast." As he walked off Naomi shuddered at the thought of Leon's 'cooking.'  If that's what you'd call it…

            "Well, I-" she yawned, "I guess I'll go to bed too.  G'night Sniper."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The next morning nearly gave Brad a heart attack.  He had just talked to Naomi on the phone and was on his way to her base when he got the biggest shock of his life.  In the hangar were a Liger, Raynos, and Gun Sniper.  Where his Shadow Fox should've been, there was air.

            On the other side of the hangar door, Jamie could hear words that he only heard on TV.  "Hmmm…Brad?"

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Naomi?" Brad asked over the videophone.  "Do you think you could do me a favor?" Naomi stared at Brad, who had ripped his vest, and had small spots of hair missing.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Listen, the Shadow Fox is gone.  Can you come here?  Uh, Jamie heard my, uh, frustration, and is scared to loan me the Raynos.  Then there's Leena, who said she'll kill me if I touch her Zoid, and Bit…well, he's the only one that can pilot the Liger…"

            "Sure.  I'll be there in a few minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "BRAD!" Naomi yelled over the videophone a few minutes later.

            "WHAT?!"

            "The Gun Sniper is gone too!"

            "………………………"

            "Well?!"

            "Uh…"

            "Oh, you're a lot of help!"

            "Can we borrow Leon's Zoid to go look for our own?"

            "I don't think he'd mind." She got a playful look that scared Brad.

            "Okay…well, can you pick me up in that?"  
            "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The Blitz Team greeted Leon and Naomi at the door.

            "Hiya Leon!" Doc said just before locking Leon is a Bear Hug.

            "Hi…Dad…"

            "Okay Brad, let's go!" Naomi grabbed Brad's arm.

            "Hold it!  Why's Leon here?" Leena asked.

            "Well, I thought if Naomi was coming here anyway, I'd come visit you guys.  Naomi, are you sure you don't need my help?"

            "Yeah, okay Brad!" She grabbed him and ran for the Blade Liger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As they ran for hours through desert, Brad started losing patience.  "It would've been so much faster, and easier, in a Raynos!"

            "Oh, calm down.  This way, we get to spend more time together."  
            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, if it takes longer on the ground, we get more time together, right?"

            "Yeah…"

            "Isn't that a good thing?"

            "Sure!  I mean, why not?"  
            "Hey look!  A forest is coming up.  We should check in there!  And it'd be a nice change of scenery."

            "I hear ya!" Brad put on the boosters and they ran full speed toward the dark forest.

~*~*~

            "Ahhhhh!" Brad yelled as the Liger came to a quick stop.  "Whoa, that thing has good brakes…" They jumped out and looked around.

            "It feels good to stretch." Naomi said as she stretched her arms.  "Well, it's a little dark in there, but that should make it easier to see the eyes of our Zoids."

            "Yeah, I guess--" there was a sudden movement in the woods that stopped Brad.  "Come on."

            The two Zoid pilots ran in the direction of the movement.  The sound of a Zoid's footsteps could be heard.  "We're close." Brad whispered to Naomi, who was right behind him.  They came to a darker part of the woods and had to climb over a giant dead tree and push through the branches of a live tree to find themselves in a clearing.

            The Shadow Fox stood in front of them, 'sniffing' the air.  Another rustling was heard before a red Gun Sniper came through into the clearing.  Both Zoids looked at each other, and then turned to Brad and Naomi.  As they stared in disbelief, the Shadow Fox began to fade into a shadow.  The eyes were the only part of it that showed any color.  Then, the Gun Sniper burst into red-orange flame, with a white-hot core.  It flew up in the air before plunging into the heart of the shadowy Shadow Fox.  A white light (original, huh?) flooded the woods, causing Naomi and Brad to shield their eyes.  It faded quickly to reveal a new Zoid.  It was black, like the Fox, with gold trim, but its eyes couldn't be seen.

            "What-?" Brad was cut off as Naomi put her hand over his mouth.  They stared up at the Zoid.  Its eyes began to glow a brilliant silvery-red.

**Shadowwolf:**  WOWIE!  Interesting stuff going on! ^_^;; So, what do ya think?  Just too weird, or okay?  LET ME KNOW!  Sorry, I'm hyper…

**Brad:** *walks back in* ^____________^

**Shadowwolf:**  So?

**Brad:**  Mm? ^__________^

**Shadowwolf:**  What'd ya do?

**Brad:**  Just…stuff…y'know, tea party. ^______________^

**Shadowwolf:**  O.O I won't ask again.  Well, thanks for reading, if it was short, sorry, but the chapters will get longer…oh yes, they will get longer…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  Sorry…WELL!  I'm outta stuff to say, so…HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!!!!

WAIT!  I'M NOT DONE!!!!

Please check out The Lone Mercenary by Sakura Courage Solo.  She's a great author and it's an original story.  THANK YOU! *bows*


	3. Tried and True

**Shadowwolf:**  THANKS!  WOWIE!  SO many wonderful reviews! *tear* You're so nice.

_Zinou_~ ^____^

_Wyrren Sarrasri_~ ^_^ Thanks.  Now I know. ^.^ I love your fics! (THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYTHING!)

_Nabooru_~ Thanks… ^^

_Shadow Vixen_~ Thank you!  Here it is, and Moonbay /seriously/ needs singing lessons. *sigh*

_Colonel Karl L Schubaltz_~ Thanks!  They /really/ hired a signer for that?!  He, he, he…

_Sakura Courage Solo_~ Hey buddy!  Thank you, and NO problem!

_Maelgwyn_~ Thank you very much!  O.o Anger management, but I agree, Moonbay needs to stop.  Irvine's cute.  I'm glad you enjoy Brad/Naomi, too many B/L.  Naturally. *evil snickers*

_Crimson Comet_~ I think it's…weird, but then again, I had to use spell check on my computer… ^.^ Thanks, and I will!

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, I think that's everyone for now, and if I missed you, it's 'cause…well, technical difficulties…

**Brad:** *whistles*

**Shadowwolf:**  Why are you so happy now?

**Brad:**  ^.^

**Shadowwolf:**  *sigh* Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this!  Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda…don't own squat…don't sue.  ENJOY!

SHADOWY SNIPER CH 3,

TRIED AND TRUE

            The Zoid let out a low growl before taking one or two steps towards Brad.  It growled again, then turned to Naomi and hissed.

            "That's how my Gun Sniper--" Brad returned the hand-over-mouth move before "shooshing" her.  The Zoid was silent for a few seconds, then reared its head back and howled.  At least, it sounded like a howl.  It had a slight hiss in the background.  Brad and Naomi took a few steps back, but the Zoid stepped once and came within ten feet of them.  It leaned forward then lay down, bringing its head to the ground.  When Brad and Naomi didn't move, it opened its cockpit to welcome them.  Brad walked up to it with Naomi close behind.  It growled impatiently.

            "Alright, we're going." Brad said unconsciously.  He stepped up on its paw, then into the cockpit.  There were two seats.  "Come on Naomi." Naomi walked up and took the same path into the cockpit and took her seat in the back.  It was comfortable, almost like her Gun Sniper.  She recognized a button on the control panel that allowed the pilot to take his or her place at the tail gun.  Brad sat in the front seat with the same feeling of dejavoo.  He looked around until information came up on his screen.

Sniper Fox operational……… 

            A display of weapons came up.  "Okay, a Laser Vulcan Gun, Strike Laser Claws, two missile pods, a smokescreen, an electromagnetic net, two 40mm guns, and a 144mm tail sniping gun." Brad let out a long whistle.  "This is something, isn't it?"

            "Yeah," Naomi was too occupied with her controls to listen to Brad.  Something else came up on their screens.

**Control of movement, Laser Vulcan Gun, missile pods, Strike Laser Claws, boosters, smokescreen, and electromagnetic net goes to _pilot #1._**

**Control of tail gun and 40mm shoulder mounted guns goes to _pilot #2._**

            "Ya get that Naomi?"

            "Sure did.  I'm pilot two right?"

            "Why, you want control of the tail gun?"

            "Naturally." Yet another set of information came up.  It was a 3D diagram of the Zoid.

            "Wow Naomi!  This is a combination of my Shadow Fox and your Gun Sniper!"

            "Really, how long did it take you to figure that out?  We saw them merge."

            "Oh, sorry.  I'm just excited." Naomi laughed.  The picture showed what looked like the Shadow Fox with modifications.  It had an extra large and sharp claw on each foot, a larger tail with a snipering gun on the end, small guns on the shoulders, missile pods on the side of the Vulcan Cannon, and two Gun Sniper horns just behind the ears.  Not to mention two large fangs that could be seen with the mouth closed.  On the hind legs were two boosters.

            "Naomi?"

            "Yeah."

            "Why'd this happen?"

            "You expect me to know?  I'm probably five times more confused than you!" A list of statistics appeared.

**_SNIPER FOX_**

**Weight:** 53.5 T.

**Height:** 8.2m.

**Length:** 17.5m.

**Max. Speed (w/boosters):** 300km/h.

**Max. Speed (no boosters):** 270km/h.

**Accessories:** Foot Anchors (4)

Heat Sensors (10)

Cloaking Radar

**Weapons:** Strike Laser Claws (4)

144mm Cannon (tail mounted)

40mm Gatling Cannons (2)

Electromagnetic Net

Missile Pods (2)

Laser Vulcan Gun

Smokescreen

**Pilots:** 2

*Equipped with Dark Organoid Memory System*

            "Are you getting this too?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well it needs too pilots."

            "Yeah…"

            "So, I guess that means we have to team up."

            "Well Brad, I'd have to say that's the only thing you've said in the last half hour that makes sense."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The ride back was going great.  The controls were slightly different, but easy to learn.  When they spotted a cliff, Naomi had to test out the tail gun.  The Fox's anchors worked their way into the cliff to keep from sliding at all.  Naomi pushed the button and slid down into the compartment.  "Ooh, this is new."

            "What?"  
            "Well, there's a heat seeker on here if we need it.  Now, what's this button?  Hmm, oh, it must be the radar that can see through cloaking devices.  Okay, target practice." She aimed at a few trees and blew them to pieces.  When she came back in the main cockpit, the smile on her face was all Brad needed to tell how it went.

            They also tested the boosters on the way back, before realizing that they had left Leon's Blade Liger at the edge of the forest.  They used the boosters again to get back to the Liger as fast as they could.

~*~*~

            When they reached it, it was starting to get dark.  Naomi decided that she should pilot it since Brad had his hands full with the Sniper Fox.  When Naomi jumped out, the Fox growled.

            "Oh, what?  She'll be back." It growled again, more fiercely.  A warning flashed on the screen.

***WARNING!  WARNING!*  ENEMY ZOIDS APPROACHING!**

            "Where?!  Naomi, get back here, or run to the Liger!  The Fox detected enemy Zoids headed this way!" They both looked around and saw nothing.  "But there's nothing showing--" A radar map came up showing just how close the Zoids were.  They were within one hundred feet, and surrounding both of them.

            "Naomi!  Hurry!"

            "I don't see anything!"

            "Me eith--wait!" He flipped on the special sensor he'd used the first time he piloted the Shadow Fox.  "I see them!  Three Helcats in cloaking devices!  They've got us surrounded!" Naomi ran to the Liger and tried to climb in, but one of the 'Cats blasted it.

            "Ahhh!" She fell to the ground.

            "Naomi!" The Fox growled fiercer than ever before aiming the Laser Vulcan Gun at one, as it locked on to another with the missile pods.  A message came up on the screen.

-*- FIRE? -*-

            "Do it!" The gun and missiles fired, sending flashes of light into the air.  The first 'Cat fell immediately after hits from the cannon, while the second tried to run from the missiles.  To no avail.  The third fired twice, both hits, but couldn't take Brad down before he used 'Strike Laser Claw' to finish it off.  Naomi lay motionless on the ground.

**Shadowwolf:**  OH NO!  Not again.  Why do I always hurt Naomi?!?!?!  AHHHHHHH!!! *light bulb appears above her head* I've got it!  So Brad can save her… *snickers*

**Brad:**  -.o

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay, please check out Sakura's fic, there's another chapter coming soon!  HUGS TO ALL!!!!  Too much sugar…

**Brad:**  -.- zzzzZZ


	4. A New Challenger

**Shadowwolf:**  THANK YOU!

_Maelgwyn_~ Hope you got my e-mail. ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing!

_Colonel Karl L Shubaltz_~ Yeah, I sure like cliffhangers, whether it's on purpose or not.  Okay!  Exactly!  She could /at least/ change the song.  That alone wouldn't end her terror though.  THANKS!

_Zinou_~ Thanks.  I understand.  ^_^ Two pilots is kinda weird huh? Thanks again!

_Naomi Hunter_~ Thanks Nao!  Have fun snoozing. (Can you do that?!  I think so…)

_Sakura Courage Solo_~ Thanks pal!  Yeah…OKAY!

**Shadowwolf:**  You guys are so nice to me! ^_^ I feel loved.  I'm also a little high off blueberry muffins, so…

**Leena:**  This story needs more of me and Bit.

**Bit:**  Yeah.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, only if you're nice, and Bit doesn't win so much.

**Leena:**  Never.

**Bit:**  NEVER!

**Shadowwolf:**  Too bad. *snickers* Please enjoy, and have fun doing things that you like to do! @_@

SHADOWY SNIPER CH 4,

A NEW CHALLENGER

            "Naomi?" Brad asked as he sat on the side of her bed.  She had been cleared from the doctor two days ago, with a broken arm, but hadn't actually been awake enough to remember meals and visits.

            "Brad?"

            "Yeah.  How're ya?"  
            "I had the strangest dream.  It was a new Zoid, the Sniper Fox."

            "Naomi?"  
            "Mm?"  
            "That wasn't a dream.  In fact, it's why you were in the hospital."

            "Oh." She sighed.

            "We got Leon's Zoid back, and ours is in your hangar."

            "Great." She reached up to rub her forehead, only to be reminded of her broken right arm. "UGH!  SON OF A--"

            "Sssssssssh!" Brad covered her mouth.  "Do you want to wake up the whole team?"

            "What do you mean?"  
            "The Blitz Team and Leon are here.  It's four in the morning."  
            "Oh.  Sorry." She closed her eyes, then quickly opened them.  "Wait, four in the morning?"

            "Yeah."

            "What are you doing up?"  
            "I was worried about you.  I couldn't sleep."

            "How many coffees have you had in the last 24 hours?"

            "Seven, but that has nothing to do with it."

            "Uh, huh."

            "Really."

            "Well, thanks for being concerned, but it's just my arm, so I'll be fine soon." Brad gave her a questioning look.  "Really."

            "Can I talk to you about joining your team?"

            "Sure."

            "You aren't really sleepy are you?"

            "No, I guess I've been sleeping for days so…"

            "Well, would I be…could I join your team?  We need to team up anyway, and I'd rather join yours then stay with the Blitz Team."

            "Yeah, besides, we made that deal at the last Royal Cup."

            "Yeah.  Would Leon mind?"

            "He shouldn't"

            "Okay.  Well, thanks, I just…I guess I just…I'm ready to leave the Blitz Team." Brad scolded himself for chickening out on what he was going to say.

            "I understand."

            "I'll let you get some sleep."

            "No, I think you need the sleep."

            "You're right.  G'night Naomi."

            "G'night.  And Brad, you can call me Nao.  It's my nickname.  For teammates only." She smiled.

            "Heh, thanks Nao."

            "Anytime." As he left, Naomi turned on her right side and realized that it hurt, so she decided to sleep on her back.  {Huh, I've never had so much trouble finding a good way…to…sleep…}

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After a week of taking it easy and getting pampered, (^_-) Naomi's arm felt better.  She decided it was time to get back in her, or their Zoid.

            "Are you sure you want to?" Brad asked.

            "Yeah, let's go." They walked up to the Sniper Fox who greeted them with a happy yip and knelt down.  They climbed in without trouble, then headed out to Naomi's favorite sniping range.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "So, how'd it go?" Leon asked his teammate.

            "Great.  Uh, Leon, I need to talk to you.  See, Brad wants to join the team, now that our Zoids are kind of, you know."

            "Yeah."  
            "So, how do you feel about that?"

            "Well, let me test my skills against your new Zoid."

            "And?"  
            "If I win, I'll stay on the team.  If I lose, I want to go and improve my skills as a freelancer."

            "Great.  When do you want to do this battle?"

            "As soon as possible."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Alright.  The rules are simple.  Your Zoid against mine.  No dirty fighting." Leon said the last part sarcastically.

            "What are we gonna use for the judge?" Brad asked, remembering why they couldn't use a real judge.

            "This." Leon held up a small judge action figure.  "It has 'action' phrases." Brad sighed.

            "Alright, alright, let's get started." Naomi grew more impatient with every second.  She was ready to test their Zoid's skills in a real battle.

            "Oh, and Naomi?"

            "Yeah."

            "Be careful with your arm." Leon smiled gently.

            "Thanks."

            Leon got out of the Blade Liger and set the 'judge' on the ground.  He pushed a button and got back in his Liger.

            "Ready…fight!" The figure announced to start the battle.

            Without hesitation, the Sniper Fox took off for the forest.  The area was grassy, except for a patch of woods, and a few large boulders.  Leon saw them running and started to build up speed for a blade attack.  He knew where Naomi was going.  She'd hide out in the woods and wipe him out.  But that was only if she _got_ to the woods.  He put out his blades and charged after the Sniper Fox.  Brad put on the boosters to try and outrun Leon, but he did the same.  Luckily for the pilots of the Sniper Fox, it still outran him.

            "Naomi, we've got a bit of a problem!" Brad shouted to Naomi in the gun compartment.  "I can't get far enough ahead of Leon to hide in the woods!"

            "Alright…turn it around and do your fighting thing.  When we get a chance, turn on the smokescreen and head for the woods again."

            "Got it." Brad turned the Fox around to see Leon coming straight at him.

            "Strike--"

            "Why do you say that?" Naomi asked as she returned to the main cockpit.

            "I don't know.  It helps.  Strike Laser Claw!" The Fox charged and leaped above Leon.  It landed after slicing the Liger's leg.  Unfortunately, the Fox wasn't completely untouched.  Its front leg was somewhat damaged.  The Zoids turned and glared at each other, with the Liger growling and the Sniper Fox hissing.  They charged again at the same time.  Before contact, Brad deployed the smokescreen and ran back towards the woods.

            They anchored in and watched for Leon to come out of the cloud of smoke they'd created.  Naomi was ready to fire, but nothing was coming out.  A sudden warning went off on the screens.

***WARNING!* INCOMING ENEMY FROM THE REAR!**

"What?!" Brad shouted.  He looked up to see trees being disturbed by a large object, no doubt Leon's Zoid.  "Naomi, I'm sorry, but we've got to go now!"

            "Wha?  Why?"

            "Leon's headed--" Leon's Zoid burst through the trees and Brad took off running in the other direction.

            Leon was hot on their tail.  Naomi fired a few times, with near misses.  {If only the Zoid wouldn't bounce around so much!}  Another message came up on their screens.

Electromagnetic Net status…… 

***READY***

"Brad…"

            "Yeah?" He replied, trying to avoid Leon behind him.  He hadn't noticed the message.

            "Try the net."

            "Oh!" He switched control of the Zoid to Naomi and aimed the net at Leon.

            "What's the matter guys?  Come fight!  I won't--what the?" The net blasted out, covering the Liger.  Leon struggled to keep control, but lost it.  The Zoid tripped and slammed hard into the ground.  The Fox slowed, and came around to face it.

            "So…" Leon said, trying to act casual.  He had one more trick up his sleeve.  He opened the blades in an effort to cut the net.  The Sniper Fox's horns came forward and it hissed.  Brad fired the Vulcan Cannon.  It was over.

            "Nice Zoid." Leon said as he crawled out of the cockpit.  The Sniper Fox knelt down to let Brad and Naomi out safely.

            "Thanks." They both said.  They shook Leon's hand one at a time.

            "Well, I guess I'll be leaving the team Nao.  Thanks for letting me be with you."

            "You're welcome." Naomi smiled.  "Good luck."

            "Thanks." They helped Leon get the Liger operational again, then went to get Brad's belongings.

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh come on, did you really think I would make Leon win? ^_-

**Leon:**  *sniff* Yes.

**Shadowwolf:**  Hm.  Well, if you're confused why Leon would leave, I thought it sounded like a crazy Leon thing to do.  Y'know, "If I lose, I'm going to leave and improve my skills." And anyway, I wanted him outta the base… *snickers*

**Brad:**  ^__^

**Naomi:**  ^_^

**Shadowwolf:**  ^.^ That was just /bizarre/…hehehehe…THANK YOU!  GOOD NIGHT!


	5. Keep Movin' Movin' Movin'

**Shadowwolf:**  THANK YOU!!!! ^.^

_Maelgwyn_~ I know! *dances around chanting 'Leon's gone!'* Okay.  Thank you so much!

_The Crimson Comet_~ ^__^ Thanks!  Action figures are cool!  Just kidding…hyper.  Okay!

_Sailor Zi_~ THANKS!  HAH!  I sleep in Math class.  Thank you. ^_^

_Sakura Courage Solo_~ THANKS!  Can't wait for your story's next chapter!

_Colonel Karl L Shubaltz_~ *also holds up foam thing* OH YEAH!  Thank you!!!!

_Naomi Hunter_~ I can send a picture.  Poorly drawn, but…Thanks Nao! *hug* Umm…weird.  I don't know.  That's just really strange………

**Shadowwolf:**  You're all so nice!  I love ya guys! ^^;;  This chapter title is a little odd…oh well.  A bit of a secret in the first part too…*snickers* Just thought it was funny. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this one!

**Leena:**  Are we in here yet?

**Shadowwolf:**  Actually…*scans chapter* Yes. *snickers*

**Bit:**  What'd ya do to us?

**Shadowwolf:**  Well…let's just say……Brad and Naomi are the winners in this chapter. *hits herself for the dumb way of hinting stupid stuff* ANYWAY, please enjoy!  Disclaimer:  I don't own it, and since my plan failed, I probably never will.  Don't sue.

^_^

SHADOWY SNIPER CH 5,

KEEP MOVIN' MOVIN' MOVIN'

            Brad walked out of the Blitz Base with a suitcase and a backpack.

            "Wow, that's not a whole lot." Naomi said remembering Leon's loads of stuff.

            "Well, y'know, when you're a mercenary, you can't carry junk around with you." Brad had said his goodbyes; he didn't want to make them long.

            "Are you ready to go?"

            "Yeah." They got in the Gustav and went to get Brad settled in.

~*~*~

            "Well, it's not much."

            "It's great." Brad set his bags down, and turned to Naomi.

            "So, uh, you wanna unpack?"

            "Oh, yeah."

            "I'll go get dinner started."

            "Okay." Naomi left and Brad shut the door.  He opened the suitcase and pulled out some clothes; khakis, vests, shirts, underwear, socks, and some shampoo.  He laughed to himself about that.  {Why should a 17 year-old guy have to carry shampoo around?  Oh well.}  He pulled out deodorant and light cologne.  He couldn't stand people who wore too much of the stuff.  Pretty-boys.  With his suitcase empty, he opened a pocket of his backpack and pulled out a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, and nail clippers.  Then, he opened the main pouch and pulled out his best-kept secret.  Zoid models.  A Shadow Fox, Gun Sniper, Lightning Saix, Command Wolf, and Konig Wolf.  They'd been his best-kept secret for years.  No one would leave him alone if they found out 'the big tough mercenary' had Zoid models.  He couldn't explain it, he just loved them.

            "You guys can stay in here.  We don't want Naomi to see you, now do we?" He put them back in the bag and put it under the bed.  There was a knock at the door.  "Yeah?"

            "Brad, who were you talking to?"

            "Talking?  I wasn't talking." His voice was steady, but he was starting to blush.  {Oh please, don't let her open the door!}

            "Oh, okay.  Well, dinner's almost ready.  It's leftovers."

~*~*~

            They had a great meal of rice, noodles, chicken, beef, and even some leftover pizza.  Brad never would have dreamed of eating those things together, but he was in Naomi's place now.  They could have leftovers for a month, and he'd be perfectly happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Fluegel Team!" The judge announced while the Sniper Fox stood above Harry's disabled Dark Horn.

            "Oh come on!" Harry yelled.  "How can it be legal to have a Zoid piloted by _two_ pilots in a ZBC battle?!"

            "Mr. Champ.  The ZBC allows Zoids with two pilots to compete because it wouldn't be fair to the pilots of certain Zoids."

            "Was I the only one that didn't get that?!" Harry was very frustrated.  He hadn't been winning a lot lately.

            "Enough." The judge blasted off, fed up with Harry's whining.

            "Well, not bad for our first official battle." Naomi stretched in the rear seat.

            "Yeah.  So, who's next?"

            "We fight the Blitz Team in two days.  Do you think we can take down the Liger?"

            "We'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Area scanned…battlefield set up.  The Blitz Team versus the Fluegel Team.  Battle mode 0990.  Ready…fight!" The judge started the battle.  Brad and Bit were excited to prove themselves against each other again.  The Raynos, Gun Sniper, and Liger faced off against the Sniper Fox.  Jamie took the first strike.

            "So Brad, how are things going?" He asked in his cocky Wild Eagle voice.  The Raynos flew above the Fox in circles.

            "Great.  And you?"

            "Not bad.  Are you ready to lose?" The Liger began to walk around the Fox in circles as well.

            "Well, I dunno.  What do ya think Naomi?"

            "Uh…" She pretended to think.  "No, not today."

            "Sorry.  You don't have much of a choice." The Raynos dove for Brad and Naomi, who took off running.  The boosters were being used to their full potential.  The Liger didn't chase, but the Raynos easily caught up with them.

            "Okay Naomi, all we have to do is let him get behind us.  I've pulled this stunt once before, with my Wolf."  Brad said as the Raynos fired several rounds, narrowly missing.  Jamie decided he needed to get directly behind them to have a chance at hitting them in a vital area.  He flew just above the ground behind them.  Brad was dodging most of his attacks, but the Fox was still taking damage.  As they ran, they headed closer and closer to a trap.  But they new it was coming.  The Fox's early warning system had worked again.

***ATTENTION!***

Gun Sniper 115 yards ahead.

            "Well Brad, this is what you get for trading teams!" Leena had the Fox in her sights.  When she was ready to launch her 'Wild Weasel' attack, Brad deployed the smokescreen and disappeared.  Leena fired blindly into the smoke.  She heard explosions, and saw parts of them.

            "Yeah!  Leena gets another one!" Her victory was short lived.  The Sniper Fox ran to the left of her.  "Ahh!"

            "Strike Laser Claw!" Brad yelled as the Fox's claws tore through Leena's Gun Sniper.

            "But…then who did I shoot?" Her question was answered when the Raynos came skidding out of the smoke cloud, stopping just before her.

            "Way to go Leena!  Look what you did to my Raynos!" Jamie half whined, half scolded.  He was back to normal.

            "Units 0572 and 9566 are out of the battle." The judge announced while the Sniper Fox and Liger Zero lined up for a face-off.

            "Impressive Zoid Brad!" Bit said, excited to have another challenge.

            "Thanks, but don't forget Naomi."

            "Yeah, I'm still here."

            "Sorry.  Well, I guess it's time to settle whose Zoid is really better, eh Brad?"

            "Yep." The Liger roared and the Fox yipped like a, well a Fox.  The two Zoids charged each other and fired their respective weapons.  There were a few hits on both sides, but nothing serious.  The Fox engaged its boosters and ran in circles around the Liger, firing its Vulcan Cannon every so often.

            The Liger started firing its guns every time the Fox ran in front of it.  Brad put on the smokescreen and vanished again.

            "Oh no you don't Brad!  I've seen what you do with the-" Bit didn't have time to finish as the Fox jumped above the Liger.

            "Strike Laser Claw!" Brad yelled again, just before the Liger's giant paw came up and swiped him out of the sky.  Brad and Naomi landed hard on their right side, and struggled to stand.  Alarms went off like angry bees as the Liger charged for its 'Strike Laser Claw' attack.

            "Brad hurry!"

            "I'm trying!"

***WARNING!  WARNING!***

!-Incoming attack from the left-!

            The Fox got to its feet only to be shoved down by the Liger.  Brad desperately fired the Vulcan gun.  The Liger got closer and lifted its paw over the side of the Fox for the kill.  Brad and Naomi were trying everything they could think of to get away, but their Zoid had its own idea.  It pulled its hind legs back, and pushed the Liger over.  Brad and Naomi couldn't believe it.  {I've never seen such a smart Zoid.} Naomi sighed a sigh of relief.  The Sniper Fox got to its feet and waited for Bit and the Liger to do the same.  The Zoids stared at each other with astounding ferocity.

            "Doc, get the Schneider ready."

            "Uh, Bit…I can't do that.  You wrecked the Schneider two days ago."

            "What?!  You said you fixed it!"

            "No, I fixed the Panzer.  In fact, it's the only working armor you have left.  Except of course, the Zero." Doc smiled, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the battle was evenly matched.

            "Oh…" He sighed.  Upon hearing that Bit was going to change armors, Brad and Naomi took off for a snipering position.  "Well, we'll blow them to pieces Liger!"  The Liger roared and turned to the Hovercargo.

~*~*~

            "So Naomi?"

            "Yeah?"

            "You got a good view of the Hovercargo?"

            "Great.  We can nail Bit before he even finds us." Naomi smiled as she looked down the scope, waiting for Bit to emerge.  They saw the sides of the Hovercargo open and expose the Panzer.

            "Goooo PANZER!" Bit shouted as the Panzer was dropped off the launch pad.

            "What does he think he's doing?" Naomi wondered noisily.

            "I don't know.  He probably thinks he can beat us with firepower." Warnings suddenly went off again.

***WARNING!  WARNING!***

!!-There is a secure target lock on the Zoid-!!

Weapon type:  _Hybrid Cannon._

            "Naomi!  He locked on to us!" Naomi fired once and hit the left side of the Liger.  It leaned over until that side touched the ground.  Brad put on the boosters and ran for it while Naomi muttered to herself.  "It seems like I never get to have a clean kill anymore." Brad decided the best way to get him now was to run and carve through him.  As they got closer, Bit started firing the Cannon at them, scarcely missing every time.  He tried to lock on for the 'Big Bang' attack, but wasn't fast enough.

            "Strike…" Warnings went off in the Liger.  Bit jettisoned the armor.  "Laser…" The naked Liger stood up to defend itself.  "Claw!"  But it wasn't fast enough.  The claws of the Sniper Fox sliced into the top of the Liger's now vulnerable body.  The Fox landed and the Liger buckled.

            "The battle is over, the battle is over!  The winner is…the Fluegel Team!" The judge announced before blasting back to his satellite.  Bit crawled out of the Liger to meet Brad and Naomi standing below their Zoid.

            "Amazing battle you guys!  It was a fluke you won though." Bit said, trying to keep his cool.  {I'm still the best Zoid warrior, yes I am.}  He thought to himself.

            "Thanks Bit.  You've been the toughest opponent yet."

            "Yeah.  Maybe we'll see ya around." Naomi agreed.

            "So, ya wanna have dinner with us tonight?" Bit asked before Leena came slithering over.  She stuck her finger in Naomi's face.

            "You think you're so great!  Well, my Gun Sniper's still better than yours!  That's a completely different Zoid!" She pointed to the Sniper Fox.  "It doesn't count." Leena crossed her arms, certain that she had proven her point.  Naomi opened her mouth to talk back, but Brad gave her a warning glare, and she let it go.

            "We'd love to have dinner with you." She said instead of the words in her mind.

            "Great.  Well, come on in!" The Hovercargo pulled up closer, and they went to have dinner.

**Shadowwolf:**  Sorry this chapter was _kinda_ long.  I just noticed that the one I started on was a little short, so I combined it with the one after it, if that made sense…it kind of confused me.

**Bit:**  WE'D NEVER LOSE TO BRAD!

**Leena:**  AND NAOMI!

**Shadowwolf:**  Guess what…it's my fic, and I wanted them to win, so there. *sticks tongue out*

**Bit:**  But when I fought the Shadow Fox, I was winning!

**Shadowwolf:**  Some people would say that, but I beg to differ.  I say Brad was winning.

**Leena:**  I say they tied, and I could've beaten them anyway.

**Bit & Brad:**  WHAT?!

**Shadowwolf:** *snickers* She's gonna get it now.  WELL, thanks for reading and…STAY IN SCHOOL! *thinks* I'll have to convince myself to do that first… ^_^;;


	6. Revelations

**Shadowwolf:**  THANK YOU!!!!

_Zinou_~ Thanks for the wonderful e-mail.  Great talking to you. ^.^

_Sakura Courage Solo_~ Love your fic!  Thanks SO MUCH!  You really think so? Wow, I dunno, the War Wolf is hard to beat. ^_~

_The Crimson Comet_~ HAHAHAHA!  It's okay, I talk to mine………

_Doped Out Bunny_~ Thank you!  Three more chapters! ^_^

**Shadowwolf:**  I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND!!!!  As some of you might of heard, my modem died, and it'll take a while to get it fixed.  Right now, I'm using my mom's computer at her office to upload.  That means my e-mail still isn't working (sorry everybody…) Well…here's what I was originally going to put for the chapter!

Well, I think this chapter's a little weird…but anyway, since I didn't update yesterday, chapters 6 (this one) and 7 are coming as a pair.  The last one is an epilogue, if you can believe that…just sounded fun.  THANKS SO MUCH!

**Brad:** *scanning chapter* Interesting…

**Shadowwolf:**  Also, these chapters might be a little boring, but I needed them to kind of explain some stuff, that I had no creative way to explain. o.o  So…please enjoy!  Disclaimer:  Don't own anything.  Don't sue.

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks so much you guys, please bear with me…I'll try and review anything I can and talk to anyone I can…hope all is well!!!!

SHADOWY SNIPER CH 6,

REVALATIONS

            After Jamie's wonderful dinner, everyone had helped load up the Zoids, and said goodbye.  Brad and Naomi came home at ten, and were pretty tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A great smell filled the air, and found its way to Brad's room.  He was asleep, but soon started snorting and sighing as the smell got to him.  He opened his eyes and looked at the clock.  10:42a.m.  He yawned, then got up to take a shower.  He walked out, dressed only in boxers and a sleeveless shirt. (NO! Why couldn't he take it off?! ^_~) Brad entered the kitchen.

            "Hey Naomi?"

            "Yeah." She was busy making crepes.

            "I'm takin' a shower."

            "Okay." She turned to see him wearing his pj's, which strangely enough, consisted of a white shirt, and blue boxers with little Bit and Liger heads on them.  Naomi struggled to contain her laughter.

            "What?"

            "Where'd…you…get…those?!" Naomi finished the last part in an all out laugh.  Brad blushed and looked down.

            "Well…Bit gave them to me as a birthday present.  He gets a kick out of having his own merchandise." Naomi tried to stop laughing, but couldn't.  "Whatever." Brad walked off and took his shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naomi was setting the table with syrup and such, when a wet Brad with a towel on his waist walked out.  He looked somewhat frazzled.

            "What?" She asked, now over her giggle fit.

            "Who turned on the water?"

            "Oops.  I used the sink to rinse off some dishes.  Sorry Brad." She smiled.

            "……………………" He turned back to his room and mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When breakfast was over, Brad helped clean the dishes and do some other cleaning.  Then they went to a café to have coffee and watch Zoid battles.  The most interesting one was the Fury Team against the Lightning Team.  Vega Obscura had founded the Fury Team at the beginning of the season.  He piloted the Berserk Fury and was assisted by a Dark Horn and a modified Rev Raptor.  Not that he really needed assistance.  Some way or another, the ZBC had allowed Vega to register, despite his Backdraft history.

            "Well, the Lightning Team put up a good fight, but that charged particle cannon got them in the end." Brad commented as he sipped his coffee.  Naomi just nodded.

            An announcement came on about team records.

A- Fury Team                          12-0

S- Blitz Team                           10-2

A- Fluegel Team                       9-3

A- Lightning Team                    8-4

A- Desert Team                       8-4

B- Darkness Team                   7-5

B- Champ Team                       7-5

B- Shark Team             7-5

B- Kat Team                            6-6

B- Tigers Team                        6-6

C- Boom Team                        5-7

D- Tsunami Team                     4-8

D- Masters Team                     0-12

            "Hmm, third's not bad." Naomi said while looking at the records.  "Amazing how a class A team is beating the class S Blitz Team."

            "Yeah, partly because we beat 'em." Brad smiled.

            "So, what do ya wanna do now?  We don't have a battle until tomorrow."

            "Do we need ammo?"

            "A little."

            "Okay.  Let's go to the P Shop.  I need to get something there anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Well, you go get what you're getting, and I'll get the ammo."

            "Okay." Brad walked off to a different section of the store.

~*~*~

            Brad stared up at the Zoid models on the shelves.  {A Redler, a few Command Wolves, Berserk Fury, Pteras, heh, Shadow Fox, Liger Zero, Blade Liger, and a couple of Tigers.}  He reached up and pulled a Zabor Fang down.  Casually, Brad walked to the nearest register.  Naomi snuck up behind him.

            "There ya are Brad.  So, what'd ya pick up?" Brad paid the man and tucked the model in his bag.

            "Oh, just a few extra parts." She would've accepted his lie, had he not been blushing and hiding the bag from view.

            "Okay.  What is it really?" She gave him 'the look.'  Brad handed her the bag, beaten.

            "A Zoid model?"

            "Shhh!"

            "So?  What's the big deal?"

            "I collect them."

            "Oh.  I get it.  Mr. Big-tough-mercenary doesn't want anyone to know he builds Zoid models."

            "Basically." They started walking to the Gustav.

            "It's fine.  A lot of people have hobbies.  Yours just happens to be building Zoid models.  No biggie."

            "Thanks." Naomi gave him back the bag.  They loaded their things in the Gustav and took their seats up front.  They had started to move when Naomi asked him a 'personal' question.

            "Do you play with them?" Brad just crossed his arms like a little kid and pretended to pout.  Naomi laughed and almost crashed into a light pole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Fury Team!" The judge left the battlefield with three downed Zabor Fangs and a Dark Horn.  The Tigers Team had been defeated again.

            "Piece of cake Fury." Vega praised his beloved Zoid.  The Dark Horn on their team had fallen, but he was used more as a distraction.  The Fury Team's record was now 13-0.  "Who do we fight next Fury?"

**Next Opponent:**

The Blitz Team 

**Zoids:**

Liger Zero        _(Ultimate X/CAS System)_

Gun Sniper                   _(Heavily armed)_

Raynos             _(Skilled pilot)_

            "Hmm…shouldn't be a problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Fluegel Team!" Three fallen tan colored Command Wolves covered the battlefield.  The Sniper Fox stood proudly on a cliff.

            "No problem." Naomi returned to the main cockpit.  She finally got a chance to use her skills again.  The battle ad lasted less than twenty minutes.  "Brad?"

            "Yeah."

            "Can you look up the stats again?  I…well, I forgot what size the tail gun was."

            "Oh Naomi, how could you forget?"

            "I don't know…maybe it's because I haven't really used it in a while."

            "That's cold." Despite Naomi's teasing, Brad pulled up the stats.

**_SNIPER FOX_**

**Weight:** 53.5 T.

**Height:** 8.2m.

**Length:** 17.5m.

**Max. Speed (w/boosters):** 300km/h.

**Max. Speed (no boosters):** 270km/h.

**Accessories:** Foot Anchors (4)

Heat Sensors (10)

Cloaking Radar

**Weapons:** Strike Laser Claws (4)

144mm Cannon (tail mounted)

40mm Gatling Cannons (2)

Electromagnetic Net

Missile Pods (2)

Laser Vulcan Gun

Smokescreen

**Pilots:** 2

*Equipped with Dark Organoid Memory System*

            "Brad…"

            "Yeah?"

            "What's a 'Dark Organoid Memory System'?" Brad looked at the screen.

            "I don't know." He paused in thought.  "Fox, give me more information on the Dark Organoid Memory System."

_Analyzing Request…_

**Approved…**

_Retrieving Data………_

**_*Dark Organoid Memory System*_**

**Creator:**  Dr.Layon

**Abilities:**  Remember battle strategies.

Amplify power of attacks.

Focus anger at enemies.

Memorize opponent's attacks.

Think freely.

**Purpose:**  _Fight and defeat Ultimate X Zoids._

            "Do you think that means…we…cheated against Bit and the Liger?" Naomi asked shakily.

            "There's only one way to find out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "We're ready to begin the scan Mr. Hunter, Miss Fluegel." A ZBC officer told them.

            "Okay." Naomi replied.  They watched as sensors were passed across their Zoid's body.  Information piled up on giant screens.  So far, nothing had come up about the memory system.

~*~*~

            When the scan was over, nothing had caused a problem.

            "Uh, Sir, nothing about any kind of Organoid system?" Brad asked while they moved the Fox out of the scanner.

            "Well, there was a 'Dark Organoid Memory System.'  We decided if we allow Ultimate X Zoids to compete, yours should be legal."

            "Thank you!  Thanks so much!" Naomi was so relieved that they could still compete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Battle mode 0990.  Ready…fight!" The Sniper Fox was well hidden in a bunch of trees.  Their opponent today was the Boom Team.  They didn't have a great record, but they had challenged them, and Brad had insisted on easy prize money.  The team consisted of a Lightning Saix, a Zabor Fang, and a Command Wolf.  Naomi took careful aim at the Lightning Saix, who had momentarily stopped to check his radar.  "Bye, bye." She pulled the trigger and hit the Saix squarely in the back.  The Zabor Fang looked around frantically, trying to find them.  "Better luck next time." Naomi pulled the trigger again and he joined his friend in the dirt.  The Command Wolf had seen them fire this time, and was running to them.  "Brad?  Your turn."

            "Got it." Brad turned the Zoid around and waited for him to get closer.  "Come on." He watched the distance-tracking meter on his screen.

200ft…150ft…**100ft**…

            "Got ya." He leapt out of the trees to the surprise of the Command Wolf pilot.  He frantically fired as Brad charged up for his special attack.  "Strike Laser Claw!" Brad landed and the Command Wolf promptly fell.

            "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Fluegel Team!" An alert went off in the cockpit of the Sniper Fox.

**!~News from the ZBC~!**

Your next battle has been prearranged.  Your next opponent is the _Fury Team._  Time: _2:00p.m. TOMORROW._

Coordinates **057291**

**_Zoid Battle Commission_**

            "Oh boy." Brad let out.  Naomi spoke up.

            "Fox, display information on the Fury Team." Brad looked at her strangely.  "At least we can know what we're up against."

_Retrieving Data………_

**The Fury Team-**

**Zoids:**                                                  **Pilots:**

_(Ultimate X)_ Berserk Fury                               Vega Obscura

_(Modified)_ Rev Raptor                         Layna Timbo

_(Speed Boosters)_ Dark Horn                            Tim Petia

----

**Record:**                       **Class:**              **Experience:**

14-0                             A                     9/10 Season

            "Hmm…show modifications to the Rev Raptor."

_Retrieving Data………_

_Rev Raptor      **#0991**_

**Modifications:**  Rear Boosters (2)

Missile Pods (4)

Energy Shield

            "Well, she shouldn't be too much of a problem."

            "It's getting late.  Let's go home and make a strategy." Naomi yawned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Coffee's done…" Brad said to himself.  It was a habit he'd developed.  Like, 'It's okay…the coffee's done…no need to panic.'  He put it in two mugs and sat on the couch with Naomi.

            "Thanks." She took a sip, and then pointed to a map of the battlefield that she'd printed out.  "They must've picked the field.  There aren't any cliffs, and there's only one patch of woods.  I'm guessing they'll have that surrounded.  I say we start in the woods, and take down the Rev Raptor first, before she has a chance to use her energy shield.  If we get a chance, we could take down the Dark Horn, and maybe even get a few shots at the Berserk Fury."

            "He has an energy shield that's run by two generators on the back.  You know, the things that spin." Brad tried to give a visual.  "I disabled one of those in the Royal Cup, and his shield was down for good.  If we can destroy one or both of them, Vega's shield will be gone.  His Cannon's power might be reduced too."

            "Okay.  So basically, we take out his lackeys so they can't bug us, then focus on the Berserk Fury." Naomi sipped her coffee.  "So we want to stay in the woods, hidden, as long as we can."

            "Basically."

            "Okay, well, I'm going to bed.  I want to get up early tomorrow and go buy some more ammo."

            "Yeah, I'll get up and tune up the Fox." They finished their coffee and put the dishes in the sink.  The warriors walked down the hall to their rooms.

            "Good night Naomi."

            "Good night Brad.  Sweet dreams." Naomi ended the sentence with a wink.  Brad just stared as she walked into her room and closed the door.

            "Snap out of it Brad…" He sighed.

**Shadowwolf:**  That was kinda long too, wasn't it?  He, he, he…I keep on combining chapters.  Those were actually supposed to be chapters 9 & 10.  BUT, you don't care, right? ^_^;;  Next chapter, coming up…now…I hope…


	7. Fighting Fury

**Shadowwolf:**  Here's # 2!  SO sorry about the /long/ delay!  Very technical difficulties…

Disclaimer:  Don't own, don't sue.

Enjoy! ^_^

I LOVE YOU GUYS! (you know what I mean… ^_^)

SHADOWY SNIPER CH 7,

FIGHTING FURY

            "How's it going?" Naomi asked when she walked into the hangar.

            "Alright.  I haven't found any major problems yet.  Just tune-ups.  How was the shopping?"

            "Great, I got ammo for all the weapons, even some new missiles for the missile pods." She smiled.

            "Great.  What time is it?" Brad returned the smile.  Naomi peeked down the hall.

            "Ten thirty.  We've still got a few hours."

            "Yeah."  
            "Did you have breakfast?"

            "Not really."

            "You wanna?  Can't win on an empty stomach."

            "Yeah!  That'd be great!" Brad set down his screwdriver and wiped grease off on his white work shirt.  "Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

            "No, go ahead.  I won't use the sink." They chuckled remembering Brad's first shower there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Crepes huh?" Brad asked as he walked out, dressed, with hair that was still a little wet.  It was messy, like always, but something seemed different.  It was…shinier than normal.  Naomi walked away from her crepe maker and sniffed it.

            "Uh, Brad?  I hate to tell you this, but, I think you used _my_ shampoo."

            "I was afraid of that." Brad sighed and scratched his head.  "I didn't look, I just grabbed the nearest bottle."

            "Well, it's fine.  Come sit and eat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad and Naomi worked on the Sniper Fox, reloaded it, drank coffee, cleaned the base, and watched the Zoid Battle News to pass the time.  Finally, it was one o'clock.  Time to head out.  Naomi just had one more thing to do.

            "Hey Brad."

            "Hey."

            "I got you something this morning.  Just a…y'know, a thanks for everything and stuff."  {No Naomi!  That's not what was supposed to come out!}

            "Oh, you didn't have to." Brad blushed a little.  Naomi reached over and grabbed a box.  She handed it to Brad.

            "The Berserk Fury!  Wow!  Thanks Naomi!" Brad was like a little kid getting a new toy.  He reached his arms around Naomi and gave her a big hug.  Realizing what was happening, they pulled away, slightly redder than normal.  "Man, thanks a lot Naomi."

            "You're welcome.  We'd better get going."

            "Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Battle mode 0990.  The Fury Team versus the Fluegel Team.  Ready…fight!" The Fury Team stood far away from the woods, where Brad and Naomi sat, waiting for an opportunity.

            {Battle mode 0990.  That's different.} "Fury, research battle mode 0990."

Searching……… 

-Battle mode **0990**-

Teams can have a different number of Zoids.  No limit on arsenals.

            "I see.  Well…big deal.  Fury, begin targeting the opposing Zoid."

            "Vega!  What should we do?" Lanya asked impatiently.

            "Go search the forest.  They must be-" A bullet flew into the Rev Raptor, immobilizing it immediately.  "Hmm.  Go to the forest Tim.  That's the only place they could be shooting from." Vega was amused by their attempt to fight.

~*~*~

            "Good one Nao!  You nailed him!"

            "Thanks Brad.  The Dark Horn is headed our way."

            "Do you have a clear shot at the Fury?"

            "Yeah."  
            "Try to hit Vega's generators."

            "Got it." Naomi took careful aim.  She locked on to one of the generators and fired.  Brad and Naomi held their breath.  What happened shocked them.  The Berserk Fury turned to face it, and a pink shield absorbed the impact.  Then it disappeared.

            "No!" Brad slammed his hand on the console.  "NO!"  The Dark Horn was on the edge of the woods now.  Naomi crawled back and Brad turned the Sniper Fox to the enemy.  Tim's Dark Horn entered the woods and Brad flipped on the heat sensor and the smokescreen.

            "Ahh!  I can't see!" Tim was getting more and more annoyed.  "Can't you just fight-" The Sniper Fox leapt above him.

            "Strike Laser Claw!" The Dark Horn fell immobilized with a great gash in its back.

            Vega opened up a link to Lanya and Tim.  "Hmm."

            "He's in the woods!" Tim wanted revenge.  "Blast 'im!" Vega terminated link and charged for a particle blast.

~*~*~

            Warning alarms sounded and appeared on the screen of the Sniper Fox.  The same was happening to Tim's Zoid.

***WARNING!  _URGENT!_  WARNING!***

!-!-**Charged Particle Cannon** arming; detected **500 yards** away-!-!

MOVE NOW 

***WARNING***

            "We gotta move now!" Brad yelled as he began to run.

            "How long until it fires?!" Naomi asked the Fox.

Estimated time-

**1 minute**

********

            "Brad, run to the very edge of the woods.  When the particle beam hits, use the smokescreen to get away!  He'll think we're a part of the natural smoke from the explosion!"

            "Great thinking Nao!"

            "Fire Fury." A brilliant white beam flew from the Berserk Fury's mouth towards the patch of woods.  As it hit, fire erupted and smoke bellowed out.

~*~*~

            "Brad!  Run out, then run back in and head for the largest fire you can find!  Look at the smoke, it'll tower high above the Fury, I'm sure.  When the time is right-"

            "We can jump out and attack him."

            "Exactly."

            "And if we stay near the fire, he won't be able to see us with heat sensors, if he has any.  He'll think we're gone.  Great!"

~*~*~

            "Well Fury, I guess we should make sure they're gone, but then who could get away from that?" The Fury growled.  They walked up to the smoke.  "Fury, turn on the heat sensors." A brilliant display came up, showing fires in red-orange and white in spots, with Tim's Dark Horn glowing yellow-green.  He couldn't see any outline of another Zoid.  "That did it.  Now we just have to wait for the judge to call it." Vega turned right to head for his transport when a heat source moved closer.  The Sniper Fox let out a magnificent battle cry as it leapt onto the back of the Fury.

            "Strike Laser Claw!" Brad yelled as the Fox took its claws and sliced off the generators, and dug into the Fury's neck and back.  The Berserk Fury roared in pain and anger as it was slowly brought to the ground.  It reared its head back to bite the Sniper Fox, who just ripped into the Fury's neck with its large fangs.  With the Fury on the ground, you'd think Brad and Naomi would have an advantage, but did they?  The Fury used its hind legs to 'scratch' off the Fox like a flea.  It fell next to the Ultimate X with a loud crash.

            "Come on Fox, get up!  We can finish him!" Brad shouted the first part, and Naomi the last.  It stood, and the Berserk Fury tried to do the same.  The Sniper Fox had learned its lesson, and jumped on it, with its fangs deeply embedded in the Fury's neck.  Its left leg fought off the Fury's scratching arms, while the right leg defended against the Fury's piercing teeth.  The Berserk Fury couldn't take any more.  The radiance faded from its eyes.

            The judge's siren echoed over the battlefield.  "The battle is over, the battle is over.  The winner is…the Fluegel Team!"

            "YAAAAAY!" Naomi celebrated their victory.  The Fox released its grip, and stood up.  It quickly leaned over on its left leg.  The Berserk Fury had damaged its leg badly.  It lay down next to Vega's Zoid with sigh.  The cockpit opened, and the pilots exited.

            "Wow.  That's a very…smart Zoid." Vega gazed at the wonderful Sniper Fox.

            "Thanks, yours isn't bad for an Ultimate X." Brad teased.  "You almost had us there."

            "Great battle Vega.  I hear you beat Bit and the Liger.  Congratulations."

            "Thank you.  I guess you're my new rival." He looked at his watch.  "I'd better get going, I've got repairs to do and new teammates to find." Vega waved and loaded the Berserk Fury into his Whale King.  Brad and Naomi were alone.  They looked at each other happily.  Naomi wrapped her arms around him and they kissed.  Naomi rested her head on Brad's shoulder, and could smell her shampoo.

            "What kind of shampoo do you use?  It smells so good." She scoffed.  Brad sighed and snorted.  So, maybe they hadn't won the Royal Cup, or even moved into first place…but they were tied for second, and the warriors who defeated the undefeated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Later, they sat in a coffee shop, watching the Zoid Battle News.  Records came up again.

A- Fury Team                          14-1

S- Blitz Team                           12-3

A- Fluegel Team                       12-3

A- Lightning Team                    10-5

A- Darkness Team                   10-5

B- Champ Team                       9-6

B- Desert Team                        9-6

B- Kat Team                            8-7

C- Shark Team                        7-8

C- Tigers Team                        7-8

C- Boom Team                        5-10

D- Tsunami Team                     4-11

D- Masters Team                     1-14

            "And in an unexpected turn of events, the Fury Team lost to the Fluegel Team yesterday.  That brings them up to second place, with the Blitz Team.  Here's some great footage from our inside sources." Pictures of the battle began to roll, including the Rev Raptor falling, the Charged Particle Cannon firing, and the fire blazing.  Next they had footage of the Sniper Fox flying out of the smoke and tearing into the Berserk Fury.  And finally, the light in the Fury's eyes going out.  "And it appears that these teammates are becoming more than that." To Brad and Naomi's shock, they showed their celebratory hug and kiss.  Some of the people in the shop turned and smiled at them.  They just blushed and started laughing.

~*~*~

            Later that night, Brad went out and bought Naomi a crimson red rose.

**Shadowwolf:**  Don't know why he bought it.  Could it be that he likes her??  I just can't figure it out. ^_-


	8. Epilogue

**Shadowwolf:**  THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Here's the last little bit…hope you guys enjoyed!  I really miss you!!!!  Not having Internet or e-mail is poopie…just kinda sugar high right now, so: Disclaimer:  I don't own anything…

THANKS AGAIN!!!!

SHADOWY SNIPER

EPILOGUE

            Brad and Naomi went on to face Leon again, officially.  They won, and Leon's team (the Kat Team) fell one rank.  The Fluegel Team finished the season 45-5, and tied for second.  The Fury team took first place with 48-2, while the Lightning Team held its position at third (43-7).

            Brad finally got a chance to build his Berserk Fury model, and completed it in exactly 1 hour 17 minutes and 10 seconds.  Naomi timed him.  It was his second fastest time, ever.

            Three years later, the Fluegel Team went on to win the Royal Cup.  To do so, they defeated the Desert Team, the Kat Team, the Lightning Team, the Blitz Team, and the Fury Team.  Brad and Naomi received $750,000 in prize money.  And of course, the rank of Class S.  They were famous, like Bit and the Blitz Team when they won, and manufacturers began making merchandise with their heads on it.  The most popular clothing item was boxers.

            Soon after, Brad and Naomi were married at the spot where their Zoids united.  Naomi's ring has a comet pattern on it, while Brad's has a rose.  They're expecting a young warrior in two months.

            Although the merging of their Zoids was one of the best things to happen to them, the reason for its happening is still unknown.  Well, I know why, but I'm not telling.  'Who am I?' you ask?  I'm the Sniper Fox.

    ( ^ ^ ^ ^ )

  (   (     )      )

(   (    *     )    )

  (   (     )      )

    ( v v v v ) \

                      \   ( )

                       \(   )

                         \

                          \

**Shadowwolf:**  DOES THAT LOOK AT /ALL/ LIKE A ROSE?!?!?!  *sigh* Just wondering…… ^_^


End file.
